Polowanie na Wielkiego Uciekiniera cz.3
Pałac Kabały Czarnego Serca,Nexus,Segmentum ObscurumM41 Tahril stał na korytarzu i patrzył na eldarów którzy równierz zostali wezwani przez Asdrubaela.Dwóch z nich nie znał.Jakiś przygarbiony choć na oko dosyć młody Haemonculus z metalowymi mackami przyczepionymi do pleców i kobieta.Nie eldarka a człowiek.Gdyby ktoś sądziłi że nie jest niewolnicą,to wszelkie wątpliwości rozwiewał jej strój.Prosty,mało zakrywający ciemny strój uwydatniający jej ,,zalety",a miała ich sporo.Ładna twarz,spory biust i te sprawy.Trzecią osobę wezwaną przez Asdrubaela Vecta Tahril rozpoznał bez problemu.Mistrzyni Aren Commorragh i Succubi Kultu Strife,Lelith Hesperax.Niewolnica prawdopodobnie należała do niej.Tahril przyglądał jej się dokładnie.Miała na sobie zwykły strój wojowniczki.Widział już ją w nim wielokrotnie.Podczas gdy Tahril zastanawiał się,ile przez te wszystkie lata wydał by zobaczyć Lelith Hesperax na arenie,nagle odezwał się jeden z Inkubów. -Lord Vect was oczekuje-powiedział Inkbu i otworzył drzwi do sali Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. thumb|224px Gdy wszyscy tam weszli zobaczyli go.Asdrubael Vect siedział na swoim tronie ustawionym dość wysoko,by mógł na swoich gości patrzeć z góry.Przy tronie stało dwóch Inkubów uzbrojonych w najlepszy sprzęt.Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. -Witajcie-powiedział Asdrubael do swoich gości po czym wskazał na niewolnice-Zanim przejdziemy do waszego zadania,muszę zapytać,kim jest ten człowiek? -Witaj,Najwyższy Władco Mrocznego Miasta, Zgubo Zdrajców i Najwyższy Archonie Kabały Mrocznego Serca Asdrubaelu Vectcie.Nazywam się Rias i będe głosem mojej pani Lelith Hesperax-powiedziała niewolnica Głosem.Dla każdego niezaznajomego ze zwyczjami Lelith Hesperax na pewno to zdanie wydało by się dziwne.Ale w sali nikt nie był tym zdziwiony.Pomimo swojego dźwięcznegopięknego głosu Mistrzyni Aren rzadko zabierała głos,zwykle robiły to za nią je niewolnice. -Zgoda.-odpowiedział Asdrubael-Ufam że wszyscy tutaj są świadomi dlaczego zostali wezwani. -Ja nie-odezwał się Tahril- Co prawda wysłałeś,Lordzie,swojego hierarche-inkuba by mnie wezwać ale nie zdradził mi szczegółów. Lelith Hesperax zdziwiły słowa Tahrila.Nie to że nie znał szczegółów ale to,że sam Drazhar,hierarcha-inkub Asdrubaela Vecta został oddelegowany do przyniesienia wiadomości temu Mrocznemu Eldarowi!Co prawda do niej też wysłał weterana by pokazać jak bardzo liczy na jej poparcie w tej sprawie,ale jeśli do Tahrila wysłał kogoś takiego jak Drazhar,oznaczało to,że wsparcie zwyklego Sybarites było dla Asdrubaela ważniejsze niż samej Mistrzyni Aren! -Wprowadze cię więc w szczegóły-odpowiedział Vect-pozostali niech też słuchają bo moi posłańcy mogli o czymś zapomnieć.Mniej więcej dziesięć tysięcy lat temu, wraz z pewną Kabałą której nazwy nawet nie pamiętam zorganizowałem najazd na tereny Imperium.Najważniejszą planetą jaką wtedy zdobyliśmi była Chogoris,planeta macierzysta Legionu...nie,wtedy juz zakonu Białych Szram.Stojący tu przed wami Tahril brał udział w tej wyprawie,ufam że to pamięta. Okupowalismy planetę 70 ludzkich lat.Do czasu powrotu zakonu i jego Prymarchy na Chogoris.Nasze siły były za słabe,by się im przeciwstawić,toteż postanowiliśmy się wycofać.Ci pragnący zemsty głupcy,Białe Szramy,postanowily nas gonić do samych Bram Osnowy.Ich Prymarcha nawet dalej.Tak,mimo że przegraliśmy bitwę,ich tępy Prymarcha wraz z kilkoma Kosmicznymi Marines wskoczyli za nami do Pajęczego Traktu!Na ostrze Khaina,czy on miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym co robi?Gdzie się znajdzie? Lelith szepneła coś do swojej niewolnicy,po czym,Rias zaczeła mówic. -Proszę o wybaczenie-powidziała Rias-ale dlaczego,Lordzie Vect opowiadasz nam te historię.Znają ją wszyscy,od Archonow po zwykłych niewolników. Prymarcha Białych Szram zostal pojmany i przez tysiąc lat był niewolnikiem i gladiatorem na arenach Commorragh.Potem wywołał największy(i jedyny)w dziejach bunt niewolników i wraz z kilkoma towarzyszami uciekł do Pajęczego Traktu gdzie przez parę stuleci atakował przechodzące tam wojska,tak nasze jak i Eldarów po czym zaginął.Moja pani nie widzi sensu w twojej wypowiedzi,Lordzie Vect. Powiało grozą.Nikt się nie odezwał ani nie poruszył.Mało kto miał na tyle odwagi by mówić tak do samego Asdrubaela Vecta.Nawet Tahril używał innego tonu. Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta miał najwidoczniej niespodziewanie dobry humor,bo odpowiedział niewolnicy,zamiast kazać wyrwac jej język. -Więc jeśli towją panią nudzą moje opowieści,to może oddam głos Alternowi-powiedział Asdrubael wskazując na Haemonulusa -O-oczywiście,panie-odpowiedział Altern-Masz rację w swojej zuchwałości,Mistrzyni Aren.Wszyscy znamy tę historię,ale mało kto wie co stało się z Jaghataiem Khanem,Prymarchą.Do niedawna my sami nie widzieliśmy.Kilka lat temu jeden z hierarchów Kabały Jadeitowych Ostrzy postanowił obalić Archona swojej Kabały i poprosił o pomoc Kabałę Czarnego Serca.Wzamian za pomoc,obiecał on Asdrubaelowi Vectowi największą tajemniece swej Kabały.Lord Vect zgodził się i ten hierarcha jest teraz Archonem Jadeitowych Ostrzy.Trzeba przyznać,że dotrzymał swojej części umowy.Pokazał Asdrubaelowi stary dziennik z czasów Wojny Pajęczego Traktu.Była to wojna pomiędzy Jadeitowymi Ostrzami a Światostatkime Uthwe o zwierzchnictwo nad wschodnią częścią Pajęczego Traktu. Dziennik wspomina o tym,że w czasie bitwy,obie siły zostały zaatakowane przez grupe ludzi dowodzonych przez wielkiej postury wojownika.Opis tegoż wojownika pasuję do naszego Uciekiniera,Jaghatai Khana.On i jego grupa wojowników niszczyła tam wojska Jadeitowych Ostrzy i Uthwe.Straty były tak duże,że obie strony przerwały konflikt i starają się nie korzystac już z tamtej części Traktu.Oprócz dziennika w archiwach Kabały znaleźliśmy równierz inne dowody na prawdziwość tych zdarzeń.Nasuwają się więc dwa wnioski:Prymarcha Białych Szram nie tylko żyje ale i zdołał stworzyć dobrze zorganizowaną grupę wojowników i niewątpliwie stanowi dla nas zagrożenie.Drugi nasuwający się wniosek to taki,że trzeba to zagrożenie zlikwidować. -To wasze zadanie.-powiedział Asdrubael Nagle Tahril zaczął się śmiać.Był to głośny śmiech jaki mógł z sieie wydać jedynie psychopata.Śmiechowi towarzyszyły łzy.Łzy szczęścia.Wszyscy w osłupieniu patrzyli na Tahrila do czasu aż skończył.Tahril spojrzał prosto w oczy Asdrubaelowi Vectowi. -Nareszcie.-powiedział Tahril Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Przemek0980 Kategoria:Polowanie na Wielkiego Uciekiniera Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Xenos